Friendship Promise
by DUO-MRF
Summary: The good life is inspired by LOVE and guided by KNOWLEDGE…


**A/N…**

Khushi this is the story you have asked me to write for Sukhmani and this is a little effort from my side for you both and dedicated to your friendship bond… Sukhmani, doll this one is especially from our side for you with a wish for you to recover very soon, completely…. Take care doll and stay blessed… :-*

Friends, this story is set after the Independence day special episode of CID ended on 16th August, 2014 and Daya sir apologized from Abhijeet sir… And yeah please readers do pray for Sukhmani for her better health and beautiful future and life… :)

An apology from my side in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Thank you…

Regard…

DUO-MRF.

* * *

Crime-spot…

DUO were standing with team there when…

ACP sir: Case bhi khatm ho gaya aur atangwadi apny gandy iradon mein kamyab bhi nahin ho paye… Chalo ab hum bhi nikalty hain aur tum sb bhi ab ghar chaly jana, subah Bureau mein milty hain…

Team nodded and stepped to move when Daya: Sir…!

Team stopped and looked him in question while ACP sir: Haan Daya, kya baat hai…?

Daya clearing his throat: Sir woh main keh raha tha k aap log jaien, hum baad mein aaty hain…

ACP sir confusingly: Hum koun…?

Abhijeet answering his confusion: Sir, Daya theek keh raha hai, hum log chalty…

Daya cutting him while stressing: Abhi, main keh raha hun k hum dosri gari mein jaien gy, inn sb ko jany doo, tum mairy sath chalo gy…

Abhijeet looked at him but kept silence when ACP sir nodding understandably: Theek hai, subah Bureau mein milty hain phir…

DUO nodded and the team left from there…

Daya while moving: Chalo…

Abhijeet obeyed him without having any word and Daya sat on driving seat while Abhijeet, opened the door of passenger seat to sit when Daya sternly: Peechy baitho tum…

Abhijeet shocked with: Kya…?

Daya while opening back side door: Jaldi karo aur baithna nahin, lait jao peechy…

Abhijeet looked him in anger and while sitting beside him, on passenger seat, closed the car door with bang and crossed his arms on his chest, looking like an angry kid and started looking outside without having any word with Daya…

Daya looked him in extreme anger and closed the back side door and removing Abhijeet's crossed arms from his chest, tied his seat-belt and pushed his seat backside, smoothly, to make him sit in half laying posture with an angry murmur as…

Daya: Bohut hi ziddi hai yeh, pata nahin kya samjhta hai khud ko hunh… (And in audible sound to Abhijeet…) Ab ager mnmani kerny ki koshish ki na tou ab ki baar goli main maron ga woh bhi seedhy srr mein, samjhy…

Abhijeet showing thumbs up sign with: Done, issi bahany pata tou lgy ga k tumhara srr mein kuch hai bhi k bilkul khali hai… (Daya shot a fiery glance on him while Abhijeet trying to look serious…) Iss tarhan na daikho, mujhy nazar lg jaye gi…

Daya pointing finger towards him with: Abhi tum…

Abhijeet cutting him calmly with: Bohut achy ho, mujhy pata hai yeh baat… Ab jaldi karo main subha Bureau yahin sy nahin jana chahta…

Daya jerked his head in frustration and murmuring annoyingly, took out his hand-kerchief and placed that on Abhijeet's bullet wound…

Abhijeet looked him in shock and hurriedly: Daya main theek…

Daya cutting him extreme strictly: Bilkul chup, tum ny jitni mnmani kerni thi ker li aur mujhy tumhary kisi kisem k mashwary ki zarort nahin hai bilkul bhi, samjhy…

Abhijeet nodded like an obedient kid and Daya after taking out the first-aid box, took the Dettol and started cleaning his wound in which Abhijeet flinched and Daya blew air softly on his wound and completed his dressing… During all that, Abhijeet did not utter a single word because of knowing the exact result well and Daya after getting satisfying from Abhijeet's side, started the Quails and moved from there while Abhijeet just closed his eyes silently, in small smile… Daya was driving with extreme care so that the Quails would not get any kind of jerk that would cause pain in Abhijeet's bullet wound and when on signal, he stopped the car and looked at Abhijeet, found him placing hand on his wound and some pain was present on his face, still his eyes were closed…

Daya softly: Abhi, zada dard ho raha hai kya…?

Abhijeet unintentionally: Haan…

And then realizing his word and the person in front of whom he spoke that, immediately opened his eyes and looked at Daya, who was still looking him with fixed stare… Abhijeet opened his mouth to say something when…

Daya teasingly while mimicking Abhijeet: Dard, arrey Daya kya baat ker rahy ho, dard aur mujhy… (in tease plus stern tone…) Main tou hun hi iron-man aur inn choti moti golion ka tou mujhy pata bhi nahin lagta k kb lagien aur kahan lagien, hai na…

Abhijeet replied nothing just kept looking down, avoiding any eye-contact with Daya who was for sure very angry on Abhijeet for not hearing him and doing his own will all the time… While at the same time, signal got green and Daya drove form there in anger plus worry and soon their journey got completed in complete silence…

CITY Hospital...

Abhijeet opened his eyes hearing Daya's side's car door's opening and closing sound and shocked to see the building present in front of him which was showing CITY Hospital…

Abhijeet confusingly tried to open his seat-belt when got stopped with a strict voice as: Jb tk main wapis nahin aata, hilna nahin yahan sy bilkul…

Abhijeet looked at his own side and found Daya standing there, ready to step forward when Abhijeet hurriedly while stopping him as: Daya yahan kyun laye ho tum mujhy… Mujhy tou laga…

Daya calmly while cutting him as: Tumhien jo laga, ghalat laga aur ab yahan aaram sy baitho main aa raha hun…

And without waiting for the answer, Daya moved from there while Abhijeet remained there sighing helplessly as he could easily sensed, what Daya was up to and soon his prediction was coming towards him after coming in reality as he saw Daya coming back with some ward-boys who were carrying a stretcher…

Daya opened his side car door and smoothly pulled his seat back on its position and after un-tiding his seat-belt…

Daya while grabbing his hand: Bahir aao… (while giving him support…) Aaram sy…

Abhijeet moved out from the Quails taking Daya's support and Daya while signaling towards the stretcher: Iss py lait jao Abhi…

Abhijeet trying to protest with: Daya main…

Daya softly: Please, lait jao…

Abhijeet was left with no option instead of doing what he was asked to do and then they moved inside the hospital… Daya was still grabbing Abhijeet's hand tightly and Abhijeet could easily saw extreme tension and pain on Daya's face…

Doctor seeing them coming: Aa gaye aap officer… (after glancing at Abhijeet who was looking in shock after knowing that Daya had already talked with the doctor while the doctor added…) inn ko goli lagi hai…

Daya nodded with: G, aap please jaldi goli nikal dien, kafi time sy goli ander hi hai…

Abhijeet trying to relax him with: Daya main ny bataya na goli choo k…

Daya cutting him sternly: Abhi tum ko main pagal dikhta hun kya… Tumhary bazu py goli nahin lagi k choo k nikal jaye samjhy, ab chup raho bilkul tum… (turning towards the doctor…) Aap please ly jaien issy jaldi…

Doctor nodded and then took Abhijeet in OT with his team and Daya remained there in tension while standing and resting his back on wall… After around an hour of tension, OT's bulb turned off and few moments later, the doctor came out…

Daya moved towards him in hurry and: Doctor, Abhi theek hai na…?

Doctor nodded with: G, bilkul theek hain ab woh aur goli bhi nikal di hai… kuch dair aur body mein rehti tou problem ho sakta tha abhi bhi inhon ny goli lagny k baad bhi shaid kafi bhaag dour ki js k wajah sy zakham thora kharab ho gaya khair ghabrany wali koe baat nahin hai… Unhien room mein shift ker dia hai, thori dair mein hosh aa jaye ga phir aap mil lijiye ga…

Daya thanked him and the doctor left from there after giving him a smilingly node… Daya made his way towards Abhijeet's room and after entering inside, looked towards unconscious Abhijeet, who was laying in front of his eyes… Taking deep breath, Daya moved forward and sat on the chair present there while resting his head on head-rest and closed his eyes, waiting for Abhijeet to came back in conscious state…

After around half an hour, Daya opened his eyes, feeling a hand on his shoulder… He looked in that direction and instantly stood up after seeing ACP sir standing there, with whom he talked after Abhijeet went in OT to tell him about Abhijeet…

ACP sir patted his shoulder and: DCP ny bula lia tha iss sb k barey mein briefing lainy k liye tou pehly wahan jana para aur yahan aany mein late ho gaya… (looked at Abhijeet and…) Kya kaha doctor ny…?

Daya silently: Goli ander hi thi lekin ab nikal di hai, kuch ghanton tk hosh aa jaye ga issy aur discharge bhi kal subah tk ho jaye ga… Wasey bhi yeh maney ga bhi nahin hospital mein rukny k liye…

ACP sir smiled with: Khair ager doctor ny bola tou issy tou tum rook hi lo gy yahan… (Daya smiled, looking down while he added…) Aaram sy tou nahin mana ho ga yahan aany k liye…

Daya smiled sadly with: Main ny kuch bataya hi nahin tha issy aur yahan aany k baad tou iss k pass koe option wasey bhi rehna nahin tha…

ACP sir nodded and silently: Hmm wasey tumhien mana kerna uss k liye kabhi bhi aasan nahin raha na Daya…

Daya looked at him and sighing heavily: G sir, bina aik pal bhi sochy, kuch bhi ker sakta hai mairy liye yeh…

ACP sir meaningfully: Aur tum…?

Daya looked at him and without giving any reply just moved his gaze away…

ACP sir silently: Daya rishty kabhi bhi khud sy nahin marty inn ko hamesha insan khud marta hai, nafrat…

Daya cutting him instantly: Sir please, main Abhi sy kaisy nafrat ker sakta hun, aap easa soch bhi kaisy sakty hain…

ACP sir softly: Main janta hun Daya aur yeh bhi janta hun tum uss k liye aik lamha sochy baghair kisi bhi hdd sy guzar sakty ho lekin baita rishton ko khamoshi, misunderstanding aur ego bhi maar daiti hai… (Daya looked towards him and he added…) Tum uss k liye kisi bhi hdd sy guzar sakty ho aik pal bhi sochy baghair lekin aik kadam aagy berh k sawal nahin ker sakty, easa kyun…?

Daya taking deep breath: Main ny poucha tha uss sy lekin uss ny batany sy mana ker dia k iss waqt nahin bata sakta tou ab main uss sy kuch nahin pouchon ga jb tk woh khud nahin batata…

ACP sir nodded with: Theek hai, jo tumhien theek lagy karo lekin jaldi theek ker laina sb hmm…? (Daya nodded in smile while ACP sir added…) ab main nikalta hun, khayal rakhna dono…

Daya in shock: Sir aap Abhi sy nahin milien gy…?

ACP sir smiled with: Daya, mujhy lagta hai k yeh waqt tum dono ko aik dosry k sath guzarna chahiye… Abhijeet ko hosh aa jaye ga thori dair tk, khayal rakhna uss ka, hum subha Bureau mein mil lien gy…

Daya nodded assuringly and ACP sir moved towards Abhijeet and softly spread hand on his head while gazing at his face for few moments and left from there after patting Daya's cheek softly… Daya stood there for few moments and taking deep breath he turned towards Abhijeet and while sitting on the chair, smoothly wrapped his hand in his…

Daya was sitting there, looking in deep thoughts when felt a movement in his hand, coming back on scene, he looked towards Abhijeet and found him gaining back his conscious… Daya instantly stood up and softly started rubbing Abhijeet's head, still grabbing his hand… After few moments, Abhijeet gain back his conscious completely and…

Abhijeet in whisper: Daya…!

Daya softly: Haan Abhi yahin tou hun main, tumhary paas…

Abhijeet in low tone: Baitho…

Daya sat on his bed and in smile: Lo baith gaya…

Abhijeet said nothing just in silence kept looking at his face when Daya feeling his constant stare: Kya hua Abhi yun kya daikh rahy ho… (taking deep breath…) Main ny team ko nahin bataya iss liye unn mein sy koa nahin aay, ACP sir aaye thy thori…

Abhijeet cutting him silently: Naraz ho…?

Daya quite and moved his gaze away with: Kyun pouch rahy ho…?

Abhijeet pressing his hand: Tujhy nahin pata…?

Daya slightly shook his head with: Nahin…

Abhijeet in pain: Tairy mun sy Boss sun'nny k liye… (Daya looked him in shock and he added…) Jo narazgi ya ghussy mein unintentionally hi sahi lekin tu bolna band ker daita hai yeh lafz jo mujhy bohut sakoon daita hai…

Daya with forced smile: Boss…!

Abhijeet in extreme hurt: Mt bol easey, iss tarhan bolny sy yeh sirf aik lafz bn k reh jata hai Daya, jo bohut zada takleef daita hai…

Daya looked him silently for few moments and: Subha tk discharge ho jao gy tum, yahin sy Bureau chalien gy…

Abhijeet replied nothing, just closed his eyes while turning his face to one side and Daya sat on the chair present there while silently staring at the wall when Abhijeet heard Daya;s low voice as: Sir keh rahy thy k rishty khud nahin marty, hum marty hain unhien… (Abhijeet looked towards him… Daya still fixing his stare on wall…) Apni ego, misunderstanding ya nafrat ki wajah sy… (looked in Abhijeet's eyes and…) Humary beech mein mojoud iss khamoshi ki wajah kya hai Abhi, kya…?

Abhijeet in low tone: Main…

Daya in strong tone: Nahin, tumhara jhoot… (Abhijeet looked him in pain while Daya added…) Abhi kisi bhi rishty ki buniad hoti hai vishwas aur sach'chai aur yeh doo baatein humary rishty mein puri tarhan sy thien yar phir yeh jhoot, khamoshi, takleef iss sb k liye jagah kaisy bn gae yar…

Abhijeet in pain: Daya main ny jaan k nahin kia kuch bhi, mujhy uss waqt jo samjh aaya main ny ker dia… Main tujhy Shreya ki…

Daya cutting him calmly: Abhi please iss waqt baat hum dono ki ho rahi hai, kisi aur ko beech mein nahin dalo… (in extreme hurt…) Tum itna aagy nikal gaye k tum ny transfer k liye apply tk ker dia Abhi, tum mujhy chor k ja rahy thy yar, itna aasan hai kya tumhary liye mujhy chorna haan…

Abhijeet instantly shook his head with: Nahin Daya, tu phir ghalat samjh raha hai yar…

Daya nodded sternly with: Acha tou phir tum samjhao mujhy, jo kuch bhi kia is ski wajah batao mujhy tum…

Abhijeet helplessly: Taira samna kerny ki himmet nahin thi mujh mein Daya, sach'chai main tujhy bata nahin sakta hun aur jhoot nibha nahin saka aur bs…

Daya completing him sternly: Aur bs bhaag jana ho sb sy aasan laga, hai na… (Abhijeet moved his head down… Daya added…) Aik baar bol daity k Daya main ny woh letter nahin dia, koe majbori hai jo tumhien iss waqt nahin bata sakta sahi waqt aany py bata dun ga, main kabhi tum sy dobara pouchta kya kuch Abhi lekin tumhien mujh sy jhoot nahin bolna chahiye tha yar, jhoot nahin…

Abhijeet nodded with: Haan yehi aik ghalti ho gae mujh sy aur iss aik jhoot ko cover kerny k liye aur jhoot… Yeh janty huey bhi jhoot rishton mein kerwahat bhar daita hai main ny yeh ghalti ki Daya aur iss k liye tu mujhy jo saza daina chahta hai mujhy manzor hai…

Daya looking him keenly: Koe bhi saza dy dun…?

Abhijeet nodded with: Haan, koe bhi…

Saya sat on his bed and while grabbing his hand: Bs aik promise karo k phir kabhi kisi bhi reason sy mujh sy jhoot nahin bolo gy, bilkul bhi nahin…

Abhijeet while tightening his grip: Promise Daya, pak'ka promise…

Daya smiled broadly and: Chalo Boss ab hug karo mujh jaldi, kafi time ho gaya na…

Abhijeet in teary smile instantly wrapped him tightly in his arms and both shared some precious moments in that soothing hug which they needed from long…

Daya still in hug: I am sorry Boss, main ny tum sy bohut misbehave kia lekin mujhy tumhien apna ghussa dikhana tha, mujhy nahin pata tha k tum uss sb ki wajah sy transfer ly lo gy…

Abhijeet in smile patted his back with: Daya tujhy sorry bplny ki koe zarort nahin hai yar, in fact I am so…

Daya while separating, cutting him instantly as: Khabardar Abhi jo aagy kuch bola tou… Itni mushkil sy mana hun, dobara naraz kerna chahty ho kya…

Abhijeet smiled and while grabbing his hand: Daya aaj mujhy bhi tujh sy aik promise laina hai… (Daya nodded while tightening his grip and Abhijeet added…) Dobara kabhi ager tujhy mairi koe baat buri lagy gi tou tu chup hony k bajaye ya mujh sy baat kerna band kerny k bajaye seedha pouchy ga mujh sy aur mujhy mairi baat rakhny ka mok'ka bhi dy ga aur main bhi bilkul easa hi karon ga tairy sath…

Daya nodded happily as: Yeh hue na baat, iss tarhan tou misunderstanding create hony ka chance bilkul hi khatam… (grabbing his both hands tightly with…) promise, sb sy pak'ka wala promise…

Abhijeet in smile patted his cheek softly with: Thank you Daya…

Daya confusingly: Kyun…?

Abhijeet smiled with: Itny aaram sy man'nny k liye…

Daya making face with: Tou ab kya mujhy bhi tumhien thank you bolna parey ga…

Abhijeet instantly: Bilkul…

Daya annoyingly: Kyun, (proudly…) mujhy tou pata tha k maira smile aur sorry tum resist ker hi nahin sakty…

Abhijeet chuckled and unintentionally an aahhh came out from his mouth and Daya hurriedly: Boss aaram sy, zada dard ho raha hai, main doctor ko bula k…

Abhijeet grabbing his wrist: Theek hai Daya, relax… Easey hi halka sa jhatka lg gaya tha bs…

Day angrily: Tou Boss aaram sy baitho na, ab hilna nahin bilkul main doctor ko bula k lata hun…

And without waiting for any reply, Daya was out from his room and soon came back with the doctor who checked Abhijeet thoroughly and gave a satisfactory reply to Daya regarding Abhijeet's health and left from there after giving few instructions to him and…

Daya while turning towards Abhijeet: Tum bina kuch boly, chup chap soup pio gy Abhi, samjh gaye…

Abhijeet angrily: Kya fark perta hai uss sy, peena tou mujhy phir bhi parey ga hi na hunh…

Daya smiled with: Good, kafi intelligent hoty ja rahy ho tum wasey…

Abhijeet looked him angrily while Daya turned towards the sister, who came there to give soup for Abhijeet and…

Abhijeet in frustration murmured as: Main tou sirf naam ka hi Boss hun, order tou sb issi k chalty hain hunh…

Daya while sitting on his bed after thanking the sister, who left from there: Kuch kaha kyat um ny Abhi…?

Abhijeet annoyingly: Nahin…

Daya smiled and spread napkin on his neck with: Mujhy laga jaisy tum ny shaid kuch bola khair, maira vehem ho ga shaid… (forwarding spoon towards him…) mun kholo jaldi…

Abhijeet obeyed him and gulped that spoon of soup making so many faces and: Yakh, Daya iss k taste bohut kharab hai, main aur nahin pion ga…

Daya in calm tone: Tumhien lagta hai k tum mujhy rook sakty ho hmm…

Abhijeet looked him helplessly while he forwarded another spoon of soup and continued doing the same while ignoring Abhijeet's bad faces he was making during all that and all that snubbing he was doing with Daya, till Abhijeet finished the whole bowl of soup… Daya placed the bowl on table and gave him his medicines which he gulped unwillingly and then with the help of Daya, lay down comfortably and covered him properly… Soon Abhijeet drifted into deep sleep because of medicines' effect and Daya after getting satisfied from his side, he first took his dinner and then he too lay down on couch present there and soon went into deep sleep to welcome the up-coming morning with fresh and calm minds and thoughts…

**NEVER TRY TO FIND ANYTHING UNIQUE OR SPECIAL IN A PERSON, **

**THE DAY YOU LOSE THAT PERSON FOREVER, **

**WILL BE THE DAY YOU REALIZE THAT THE PERSON ITSELF WAS UNIQUE…**

* * *

**A/N…**

Friends please do review…

Take care you all… :)


End file.
